Wes and Eric
by skyt874
Summary: Wes and Eric and what their realtionship means


hi wes. i look really lonely.  
sees you looking concerned hey hugs you hugs you back smiles smiles and looks down what's wrong just missing my parents aww hugs you i'm not missing mine at all he's annoying hugs you back nice. smiles.  
not trulley that nice smiles hugs you hugs you back kissing your cheek kisses you back lyes down on the couch smiles turns on the tv turns off the tv looks at you smiles. come on ok where to it's a surprise ok jumps tabs the ceiling follows you we get to the place in no time where are we what's the one place you always wanted to go in silver hills hmmmm the one restaurant you always wanted to go to the reviara wow hugs you i've had it planned for a long time smiles and hugs you back kisses you good thinking kisses you back smiles smiles back let's go in huh?  
the restaurant oh right walks in holding the door for you first no you first i said grabbing the door alright thanks nods nods smiling what do you want to eat?  
shrimp it's spicey gotta luv the hot stuff all right i'll have the same thing. i tell the waitier. anything to drink water smiles spicey stuff is hot smiles. well i'm up for some wine smiles ok that works wes you might not want to drink wine because i'll pass out and who's going to fly us home or in your case drive us home alright you can then smiles ok the waitier comes out with the food hands your plate first with other stuff then gets mine thanks i say smiling after smiles at you yeah thanks drinks some of my wine no problem at all smiles drinks some i look behind you and see your dad coming up well well look who the cat dragged in oh no mr. collins- hey son, eric. i need you to come with me son for a business trip he's not going mr. collins- and who's going to stop him you. the kid that grew up with no parents SHUT UP!  
mr. collins- when your parents were alive they were some of the most rediculus people i ever knew i get up and pin him up to the wall. don't you dare talk about my parents like that. even if you are my boss i will hurt you if you ever speak about them like that again mr. collins- they were fouls. they got themselves killed i punch him and then run to the bathroom locking myself in the bathroom looks at him how dare you ever say that eric's parents weren't fouls your only fooling yourself and you can go alone on that business trip of your cuz eric is right i am not going i have better things to do and hell i grew up with out parents to or at least thats what it feels like all you care for is your damn money companies and clients thats all you ever care about your so selfish and self centered and before you call anyone a fould think of only your self as the foul.  
runs to check on you you hear me in the stole crying knocks you ok eric i took care of my dad for you i'm so sorry he can be mean, rude and a plain ass yeah i'm fine (fibbing) i think i'm just going to walk home. see you there in a little while. i'll pay for the dinner on the way out walks out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant paying on the way out smiles ok brings our dinner home i'm still not home when you get there gets worried walks some place and starts thinking about all the fun times i had with my parents then a mutant shows up and i try fighting him but i'm to emtional to put up a good fight and land on the ground unconscious. your morpher makes some werid sounds telling you that i'm in big trouble goes to help wes! i try to get up but can't when i manage to i start coughing up blood runs over to you wes, please help me! i cough up more blood. please, i plead with you to help me picks you up puts you in bed with a bucket gives you some water covers you up wes, wes...please...help.  
i'm trying puts a cold rag on your head stay with me eric i go into shock eric stay with me please come on i know you can i move my fingers as a sign that i'm still with you smiles that it keeps moving i wake up and lean over the bed coughing up more blood into the bucket easy now eric here try some juice maybe it may help or ginger al smiles a little weakly. takes a sip of the juice and throws up. i think ginger al might be better ok gives you the ginger al i take a sip and smile at you smiles back -voice a little harsh- i think the mutant has a type of power we never faced before. he hit me right in the heart the first time and the second time he hit me on the left side ouch that looks nasty here hold on gives you a warm rag and medicine to help it man that stings sorry finishes up kisses your for head covers you up adjust things here and there get some sleep closes our bedroom door walks downstairs doing work ect.  
closes my eyes one of the silver guardians comes to visit talks to him while working jake- so how is eric doing? i haven't seen him all day he's resting but allrigh for now jake- that's good your father comes in looking for me to ask me a lot of questions and he bardages through the room and gets up to our room and starts to shake me. to wake me up mr. collins- eric! eric wake up i need to talk to you stops him don't even mr. collins- i need information on a guy that was last seen at the office with eric his name is alex rodiegez then ask me jake- or me i was in the room with him at the time. anything to keep eric asleep for now i start twisting and turning having a nightmare i'll go check on him jake- all right comes to check on you you find me twisting and turning easy eric it's okay its wes easy now i keep tosing and turning NOOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE! i scream its wes easy eric it's okay wes? starts to slow down a little bit yes i'm right here i open my eyes looking up at you. man what happened?  
you were sick looks up at you coughing a little gives you a little water thanks for taking care of me wes. kisses your lips softly kisses you back softly smiles for you i do anything kisses you more and more deeply smiles back the same goes for me smiles lying beside you you mean the world to me i never want anything to happen to death do us part. i will do anything for you your father tries to come in but i throw something at the door to hold him out and then yell to jake to keep him out smiles sitting up same to you hugs you tight my morpher goes off un heard by you i whisper god forgive me runs out into the city and morph to fight in a big battle looks up as you leave after a little while i get worried and run to where you are wes i am going to help you fight there is nothing you can do to stop me from fighting this battle with you i morph and start fighting the cyclobots smiles go get them eric man there's a lot of them wes stay back i'll get them i keep fighting more and more cyclobots i manage to defeat all of them in a matter of minutes then ransik shows up defeats ransik and gives my sword to jen it's your choice jen kill or lock him up WES!  
i yell out to you to tell you that frax is trying to kill you i jump in the way of the blast and shot frax and destroy him not before he shots me and sends me flying backward jen shoots him as i go to you wes?  
my vision is a little blurred yes i'm right here ransik attacked your father before he came here he said that if he kills everyone that is important to you then you will surrender he's at the hospital the only way to destroy ransik is by making him shot nadira on accident. that's the only way .

pushes nadira in front of a shot ransik surrenders after he sees what he did lucas- i'm taking eric to the hospital he runs off with me on his shoulders the doctors get me stabilized after i go into shock the doctor walks out to you and says the doctor- you bf is all right. but for some reasone he won't wake up. he's in some sort of deep sleep. we tried everything to wake him up. he won't come out of it. there is no logical explanation why he should be still unconscious as some people call it comes to see you i'm still in a deep sleep and won't wake up watches over you one of the doctors along with a nurse comes in and checks on me the doctor- why is he still asleep? someone needs to talk to him and see if they can bring him back to the real world talks to you while holding your hand says: i don't want to lose you your always here for me no matter what i can't lose you i admit we had a rough start but we've been through a lot together with saving the world ect. and we've also had so much fun together i can't lose the one person who's everything to me i love you nurse- it's working he's coming back. but he's a long way down. keep talking to him keeps talking; remember alex, jen and the team all our success we need you and the red guardians nurse- he's coming keeps talking i wake up and open my eyes slowly yes it worked smiles i smile back and then try to sit up but a little pain in doing so i lean on the pillow hugs you lightly smiles and hugs you back easy wes lightens up sorry it's all right hugs you and then gives you a kiss on the cheek have you seen your father yet no i haven't kisses you back smiles and blushes a little bit we should go see him. even if he is a jack ass he doesn't diserve to die and plus when i visited him before the fight he said that he was sorry for everything he did true he's never sorry smiles let's go check on him do we have to groans let's go goofy damn gets up and pulls you with me i don't want to go come on pulls you into the room drags my feet come on wes don't be a baby i'm not a baby then come on walks in we find your dad unconscious on the bed smiles a bit wesley collins don't be like your father i saw that smirk on your face what didn't do it yeah you did smiles ok smiles i did the minute i sit down he starts waking up oh here we go smiles and nails you in the stomach mr, collins- son i want to tell you that i'm sorry owww ok mr. collins- i mean it son nods but doesn't care i nail you in the chest again still doesn't say anything i push you closer to the bed then walk out of the room locking the door so you can't get out NOW TALK TO HIM so um dad how are you mr. collins- i'm getting better. how about you and eric you doing all rigt?  
smiles great i am sitting out in the wait room looking down on the ground when frax comes back and grabs me mr. collins- son theres something outside frax runs away with me i morph and he never gets out side we fight in the hospital frax- this should be interesting frax brain washes me and i get up and morph and start fighting you eric its me wes frax- that's not going to work ranger he's memory is mine now i come closer ready to strike eric remember the silver guardians the quantum ranger you doing good me and you hanging out being together the team the everything i grab my head starting to remember but then frax gives shots and erases my memory again shots him he falls back but doesn't go down. i jump behind you nailing you in the shoulder god forgive me kicks you shots him i run up and take the shot for him not knowing what i'm doing jake takes you out of the way for a split second i seem like my self and throw my quantum defender to finish off frax but then frax shots me with the memory eraser shit "wes i'll all right just destroy frax with the quantum defender." 


End file.
